Drahmin/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Deadly Alliance:' "The Oni Tormentor Drahmin had resided in the 5th plane of the Netherrealm for centuries. It was therefore no surprise to Moloch that Drahmin would so readily accept Quan Chi's offer of freedom from that realm in return for protection from the ninja Spectre Scorpion. Drahmin and Moloch savagely brutalized Scorpion whenever he made a move for Quan Chi. It would not be long before they would be released upon the world of the living and taste mortal flesh once more. Drahmin had led Quan Chi to a structure that housed the remnants of ancient tablets and runestones dating back to the creation of the realms. Quan Chi's eye was caught by a tablet with an image that bore a striking resemblance to his amulet. The engraved writing revealed the amulet's hidden power to control inter-realm portals. Breaking his promise, Quan Chi betrayed Moloch and Drahmin and used the amulet to escape the Netherrealm without them. Unknown to Quan Chi, however, the two Oni also escaped and are now thirsty for revenge." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "A wandering Oni allied with Moloch, Drahmin was once a vicious landlord who found himself punished in the flames of Hell after his death. Over the centuries, he has achieved the status of Oni Tormentor and now practices his skills on the miserable souls of the fallen." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance/''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition The two Oni known as Moloch and Drahmin roamed the 5th plane of the Netherrealm in search of damned souls to torment. After many centuries, the two demons came upon a battling Scorpion and Quan Chi. Quan Chi, sorely pressed by Scorpion, pleaded for aid from the Oni. Drahmin and Moloch intervened and drove off Scorpion. Demanding payment for their services, Quan Chi agreed to liberate them from Netherrealm. The Oni agreed and led the sorcerer to an ancient structure rumored to be a gateway to other realms. Quan Chi studied the ruins and discovered that it was a dormant portal that could be used with the Amulet of Shinnok, now in his possession. Suddenly, Scorpion attacked again and Quan Chi took advantage of the distraction to activate the portal and escape from the Netherrealm. The portal had not yet closed before all four managed to pass through. The two Oni found themselves in Outworld with Scorpion and Quan Chi nowhere to be seen. Now free, Drahmin and Moloch began searching for Quan Chi. They scoured the wastelands and killed all they encountered. Before their encounter with Shang Tsung, they encountered the cyborg Cyrax and the Outworlder Li Mei. Both escaped the Oni's clutches. Shang Tsung found the pair after he and Quan Chi had formed the Deadly Alliance. He employed them as a safeguard measure against any treachery from his partner. He kept the Oni hidden beneath his palace and paid the Oni with both mortals to feed upon and the promise of revenge against Quan Chi. While waiting for their opportunity, the Oni once again encountered Scorpion. This time, the demons overcame the ninja spectre. Knowing that they themselves were unable to devour the spectre, they instead disposed of him by throwing him into the Soulnado. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In ''Armageddon's Konquest mode, Dramin appears at the beginning of the level in the Netherrealm. He fights with Taven and then runs away. Most likely, like the other opponents of Taven, Dramin was an illusion created by Shinnok to test Taven. Drahmin joined the battle of Armageddon, siding with the Forces of Darkness, where he died along with almost every kombatant. Endings *'Deadly Alliance (Non-Canonical): '"Sent by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the two Oni known as Drahmin and Moloch confronted Quan Chi, enraged that he had tried to leave them stranded in the bowels of the Netherrealm. In the battle that ensued, Drahmin leapt at Quan Chi and both kombatants stumbled into the Inner Sanctum Chamber. Moments later, Drahmin emerged from the chamber altered from his previous form." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"The energy of Blaze unlocked the life force residing within Drahmin's mask. Unable to remove it, Drahmin became possessed by it and grew to three times his original size. The power of the mask also fueled the rage within him. Unable to contain his fury, Drahmin turned on his former ally, Moloch, in an epic battle of demons. Moloch was defeated, but Drahmin's bloodlust has only just begun!" Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages